


days in the sun

by impulserun



Series: we'll be fine [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this doing here?” Bucky asks, frowning at the stars painted on its hull. “Thought we crashed it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	days in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [阳光下的日子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465251) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



“… and all the P.T. stuff is down that turn. This guy called Ares – yeah, like the god – runs the Arena of War, kinda reminds me of Colonel Phillips a little – Bucky?”

Steve turns around to find that Bucky is missing. Panicking, he retraces his steps to the junction just after the quad, and is relieved to find Bucky staring quizzically at the recently erected World War II memorial.

To be specific, he’s staring at Steve’s old motorcycle, sidecar and all.

“What’s this doing here?” he asks, frowning at the stars painted on its hull. “Thought we crashed it.”

“To be honest, I ain’t got a clue. They found it out in the timefog when they first brought me in, along with this ol’ thing here.” Steve shrugs, and gestures vaguely at the shield strapped onto his back. Sam had told him that it’d been lodged firmly in the side of a tank – he’s lost count of the number of times he’d done that, attacking a tank head-on to cause a diversion for the rest of his unit, and he doesn’t remember any occasion where he’d been unable to get it back. He can only hope his past self hadn’t been bereft of a weapon for too long.

Bucky hums, still squinting at the bike. Then, abruptly, he ducks under the rope cordoning the exhibit off from the public and swings himself into the sidecar.

“Bucky, no!” he squeaks, ducking under the rope fence himself. “It’s school property now, you can’t just –”

“It was yours before Fury ever got his hands on it,” Bucky points out, grinning impishly. “Besides, this sidecar is technically mine – I know I remember – there, look!”

Steve walks over to his side of the vehicle, following Bucky’s finger to two shaky letters carved into the metalwork; _B.B._

“Buck, no,” he gasps, stifling his laughter, “you _didn’t_.”

“This sidecar was the most comfortable thing in the whole camp,” Bucky sniffs. “Had to stake my claim on the thing, before the others stole it. It’s just as comfortable as I remember, actually,” he adds, snuggling down into the car. It’s a stupidly adorable sight. Steve is annoyed.

“Good for you,” he sighs. “My thighs chafed on that stupid seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> B/c the item description on the Winter Soldier's motorcycle says it's not as comfortable as Cap's sidecar. 
> 
> ~~i will take every excuse for fluff i can get~~


End file.
